1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device for a display apparatus, and, more particularly, to a supporting device for a display apparatus, which has a simplified configuration and an ease in manufacture, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as an LCD or PDP, includes a supporting device to support a body of the display apparatus such that the display apparatus can be used on a desk or table. Conventionally, the supporting device for the display apparatus has the function of adjusting the screen angle of the body, etc.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-0074206 (published on Jul. 3, 2006) discloses an example of the supporting device. The conventional supporting device comprises a pivot bracket coupled to a rear surface of a monitor body, and a stand having an upper end rotatably connected to the pivot bracket by a monitor hinge unit and a lower end rotatably connected to a base by a base hinge unit. The conventional supporting device further comprises a link bar to keep the monitor body at a constant angle while the height of the monitor body is being adjusted. Together with the upper end of the stand, an upper end of the link bar is coupled to the pivot bracket by means of a hinge shaft of the monitor hinge unit. Also, together with the lower end of the stand, a lower end of the link bar is coupled to the base by a hinge shaft of the base hinge unit.
The above described supporting device for a display apparatus has a great number of elements including the stand, the link bar, the monitor hinge unit, the base hinge unit, etc., and consequently, suffers from a complicated configuration. Therefore, the conventional supporting device is difficult and expensive to manufacture.